Gantz Stories
by Gantzmang
Summary: Collection of Stories involving Gantz rooms from around the world.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gantz in anyway shape or form, this is a non-profit piece of work._

_Summary: This is a story of Gantz teams from across the globe it has no relation to the Characters from the Anime or Manga._

Chapter 1-Japan-Nagisawa-Part1

As day break roughly came about in the sky at around 6am, the stirring of a mop headed youth began as he pushed himself free from the covers landing royally naked on the floor after a quick confrontation with his bed sheets, after a string of curse words the sleep deprived boy would relatively slowly dress himself for the day, in his typical Japanese school uniform the basis being that of almost every other in the area, the lack of fashion sense the school system had was evident to him despite his own poor attitude on matters such as fashion, Walking towards the door of his single roomed apartment his head tilting to the mirror besides the door.

Kieran Yeizo, or better yet Yeizo, Kieran. Kieran couldn't help but glance at himself in the mirror half-Japanese and half-English, seemingly evident due to his strange name after all a Japanese surname and an English forename did not make for the best sounding combination yet all the same he was not exactly the best looking guy either, a sleep deprived long haired schmuck on all accounts as he stood loosely at five foot eight, his figure relatively under nourished, obviously being fat didn't help you with the ladies but from his personal appearance nor did being skinny, and here he stood like a twig, and a virgin.

With his depressing self-evaluation done he headed out, his hair mostly covering his eyes as he seemingly walked on down the relatively quiet streets without the use of them, stopping at the corner for roughly seven seconds like a robot carrying out a daily function, without fail a slightly taller somewhat more well built long raven haired boy roughly Kieran's age but evidently carrying himself with amore air of majority than the quiet brooding kid, With a disdained and somewhat cynical tone Kieran muttered out his firsts words of the day aside from his cursing rant "Late again, dipshit."

A smirk taking place on the dark haired boy as he calmly stated backwards "Early again, stoner." Tristan Anderton, another transfer from abroad however Tristan was that of an American Father and a Japanese Mother, of course explaining his rather western surname, causing Kieran to think if he was the only one at school that could even pronounce it correctly. The two boys walking in tow to school the time roughly at 8am, Tristan carrying himself as though he had prepared thoroughly for each day and was eager to start, and Kieran carrying himself like a kid that was being threatened to leave the house, which was partially true to the extent his Parent's would cut him off if he stayed at home, however the two were no mere-books as Tristan looked like a nice relatively charming pretty boy he was infact a Punk who was exciting because the Class bullies were coming to their class today to pick on the weaklings i.e. Kieran and some Glasses otaku's which would give him the chance to fight and get away with it.

And Kieran carrying the image of a stoner who seemed to be careless was infact a Cynical guy that cared to much and felt the urge to stab the shit out of anyone that couldn't work on the same mind-length as him when it was needed, so to simply keep himself out of jail the I don't give a fuck facade was created, explaining his current tendencies towards others.

After the relatively decent walk to school, the two walked to the second flaw coming up to a classroom with a small sign stating "2-C" their homeroom, as much as a drag it was for the two sixteen year olds (In Kieran's opinion) they headed in the class, somewhat early due to their early departures as if on instinct Kieran would quickly dart to the back of the class and into his seat his head down within the space of ten seconds, Tristan sitting beside him as he launched his legs up onto the desk loudly proclaiming to the people in the room which at better view consisted of a small group of around four girls, two being the Class-president Lana the typical model student but had a glare that could slaughter, and the second being perhaps the only other transfer from abroad in the school, Rachel who was on her second week here as opposed to Kieran and Tristan roughly being on their third and second year respectively, Rachel evidently being full Japanese but her parents raised her in America thus the western name and aside from the girls stood two Otaku's and a sitting bowl-cut sporting boy with a rather shy attitude, his name was Gamu Eitku. Tristan proclamation being "So who is ready to watch Number one kick ass when the nerds get bullied, eh Kieran? I'll save you ahaha!" a simple curse being muttered from Kieran as he never even bothered to move his head from the desk, Lana simply sighing as the girls began a conversation on how childish both Kieran and Tristan were, Tristan simply smirking and Kieran berating his best friend in his head on how he drew him in when he did nothing at all.

As if by magic came strolling in a total of seven upper class men in the relatively empty room, the thugs evidently being headed by a giant beast of a student with a small guy in the back, one girl present with them at the sound of their entrance Kieran simply had a single thought as he glanced forward "Utter pieces of shit." Tristan's train of thought being relatively different as the thugs began to pick a fight with the Otaku, Tristan bursting from his seat as he thrusted out his fist in one swinging motion colliding it with the biggest and leading of the group of thugs, Tristan remarking with an amount of vigour "Suck that Teitsu, you mother fucker, how about it you wannabe-yakuza I'll fuck you and your little gang up right now, twenty minutes before class right? Let's go behind school bitches." The snort of replies coming from the group but the most dominate being that of the smallest at the back, evidently the boss as he remarked "Fine...Coming then? Bitch, I'll make you pay..Teitsu get up...C'mon babe." With those words said the girl followed behind him and so did his gang, and lastly so did Teitsu as he muttered out "Fucking lucky shot, outside your dead...Coming Neioi." as he ran after his leader.

Tristan being the showmen he was, invited or much less forced the Otaku's and Gamu to come and watch, Lana and Rachel coming in response ready to call the Sensei if it got out of hand, and of course he forced Kieran practically by pulling his hair, Kieran leaned against the wall of the alley behind the classes, being outside was rather refreshing compared to the stuffy rooms but all the same the nature of them being here irked Kieran greatly, without much delay the group of boy's and on girl appeared evidently standing ready to fight, aside from the Girl, Tristan in response grinning as he jetted forward an exchange of words never really taking place as Tristan went in fist first, knocking back first Teitsu then the other four in tow, he was a relatively decent street fighter...but that was it, he was no genius and he had failed to notice Neioi sneak around the building in tow with a metal pipe and another of his punks, Kieran's eyes widening in response as he turned on his heel to the sound of glass smashing and a boy screeching and the squeals of girls, turning in time to see Lana jet off to get the principal strangely in Kieran's eyes he noted a smirk on her lips.

But that minor detail was over looked as he noted Rachel stood there screaming, the two Otaku on the floor bleeding heavily with their glasses smashed and the pole in Neioi's hand covered in blood, but the true shock to his eyes was when he noted Gamu, his screeching stopped and he fell limp Kieran's eye's following him, blood pouring from his chest as he glanced up noting the knife in the other thugs hand as if frozen by time, he couldn't even understand or comprehend what was happening, the thought of Gamu being dead freezing him there, Neioi breaking out in a sick laughter as he calmly stated "I've had it with Tristan and all this, I'm number one fucker..." Neioi evidently manic as he dropped the pole pulling out a knife as he launched forward stabbing the frozen Kieran in the gut as he slowly fell limp a terrified look on his face as he rasped out the name of his friend "T-tr-tristan.." as the words finally came from his lips Tristan dropped relatively dead besides him, Tristan's words coming out clearly "Haha...Nowhere near dead, bitches.." pulling himself up, it seemed the punks were now using knifes due to being sick of losing to one guy and evidently the fight had changed, the girl in the thugs groups stepping forward as she collided her knife with Tristan's chest roughly around his heart area as she cruely remarked "Killed by a girl, haha some man..!" allowing him to drop this time for good, Kieran shuffling back as he leaned against the closet wall to him holding his wound as he pulled himself up these "Pieces of shit" had gone mad they were even now killing Rachel, Gamu, Tristan and the Otaku's were all dead and he was soon to join if he didn't do something.

The resent of dying to such fuckers annoyed Kieran the most, Neioi turned as Rachel fell limp, his knife evidently stained to show Kieran clearly what he had done, Neioi walking up to Kieran as he calmly remarked despite committing so much murder on schoolgrounds "Just one left until the teachers get here, Hehe...So we can just pass this off on the serial killers from around time...Hehe." the boy's annoying laugh and arrogant nature hitting Kieran who was in turn also arrogant relatively hard, but not as hard as Neioi's knife as he pierced it into Kieran's shoulder leaving it there as he allowed the boy to drop, presumably dead, Neioi turning to his girlfriend and buddies as they all seemed to break out in laughter kicking Tristan's dying body, evidently hurrying along his obvious death due to being stabbed in a part of his heart, Kieran crawling across the floor as he noted the pole that Neioi dropped after he hit the Otaku's also reaching for the knife planted deeply in his shoulder as he grasped it tightly tearing it free from the shoulder the blood dripping freely from the wound but he was going to die anyway afterall, he was losing blood rapidly but Kieran was first and foremost a prick he refused to die without taking these shits with him.

Grasping the pole and the knife in each hand respectively, evidently they were too busy torturing the already now deceased body of his best friend to notice, the Girl in the groups voice picking up as her eyes widened, too bad for Neioi and his buddy standing nearest to Kieran they were met with simply death, the knife in his hand tearing into Neioi's neck as he used it to roughly cut through half of it leaving his head barely dangling off, Neioi's buddy suffering a more quick despise as the pole collided with his head forcing it into the wall until it gave way and cracked under the pressure leaving the body to drop, lifeless. The group of thugs running from the alley leaving the corpses off everyone behind, and the girl in their group frozen by terror as she stared at girl's blood stained formed, laughing at him as he calmly stated "What a loser, you think you got the balls to hit me, your gonna die anyway just like your butt buddy ov-" her voice ending there as Kieran lunched forward slamming the knife into her skull fully and forcing her down until death, rolling from her lifeless form as he crawled over to his friend's corpse dropping next to it with a smirk on his face, death utterly embracing him right there, the darkness taking over..and the end had cam-...Light? Wha? Blurry, And right there Kieran he seemingly awoken to Tristan staring down with a smirk at his form on the ground...and with that alone the words came out naturally "WHAT THE FUCK!" standing to his full height as he glanced down without a cut on him, and Tristan also cut-less smirked towards him, glancing around as he took in the surroundings, a small room with a giant black orb in the middle of the room, and to top it all off everyone who had just died at his school now stood in the room with him and even more faces seemed to be around...Was this Hell? Heaven? The in-between place? His questions somewhat answered or at least partially as he heard the rude tone of a pale skinned kid with deep red hair mutter out "Shut up, and just listen to the ball, and you can go home don't ask questions bitch boy, I'm not explaining again." Kieran tilting his head as he looked at the red-head deeply muttering out "Very well, Useless shit." Turning on his heel as he headed over to the wall ignoring the string of curses from the red headed boy as he simply leaned against it, Tristan following him over as a tune began to play from the black ball, seemed he was the last to arrive to this thing...Whatever it was anyway, that he had yet to discover, words on the black ball appeared within seconds and they read...


End file.
